Musashi Miyamoto (Baki)
Summary Musashi Miyamoto was once Japan's greatest swordsman and is the country's most renowned legend four hundred years later. Sometime after the final battle between Yujiro and Baki, Musashi was resurrected through scientific cloning and supernatural soul transfer. After his resurrection, Musashi plays the role of the main antagonist for the entirety of the fourth Baki manga series. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C, possibly higher Name: Musashi-san, The Legend, The Demon (by Motobe). Origin: Baki Dou Gender: Male Age: 32 years old physically. Technically over 400. Classification: Master Swordsman, Japan's strongest warrior, Renowned legend, The strongest swordfighter. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control (Like most characters, Musashi has excessive amounts of control over his body, therefore allowing him to perform feats which exceed the boundaries of what normal humans are and would be capable of even at their peak.), Sense Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Can make people feel like they've been completly cut and can even make them feel the pain that comes with it), Limited Telepathy (Could pick up the signals Baki's mind was making even as he was preparing to attack), Paralysis Inducement, Precognition, Limited Mind Control, Master Swordsman, Aura, Fear Inducement (Other fighters perceive him as a natural disaster), Enhanced Smell (Could, at a first try, identify the fact Motobe's liquor and cigarettes were poisoned, Motobe even refering to them as "carefully laid craftwork"), Afterimage Creation (Katsumi said he left an afterimage in his fight against Retsu; the audience said that Retsu's "knifes" were passing straight through him), Extrasensory Perception (could feel Yujiro's presence and power while in a different room), Enhanced Sixth (Yujiro claims he has the senses of a real warrior, and knows when not to hold back), Information Analysis (knew the fact Motobe was full of hidden weapons, even if Motobe didn't expose them once) Attack Potency: Town level (Matched the likes of Baki and Pickle. Far above Doppo Orochi, Hanayama and Retsu Kaioh. Easily broke through Shaori/Xiao-Lee. Biscuit Oliva was intimidated by Musashi just by looking at him. Easily defeated an army of well-equipped cops) | Town level, possibly Town level+ (Upon utilizing his full power Musashi is capable of harming Demon Back Yujiro and dominating Baki with ease.) Speed: High Hypersonic (Scales to this calculation where he attempted a blitz. Could keep up with Yujiro and Baki. Is already reading one's movements before they even move a muscle.) | At least High Hypersonic, likely higher (Faster than Baki) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, possibly higher (Musashi stood his ground against Pickle in a strength contest) Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class, possibly Town Class+ Durability: Likely City Block level (Without his weapon Musashi has been shown as a clear glass cannon, taking damage from Retsu Kaioh and Doppo Orochi among many others, along with nearly being killed by Kaoru Hanayama. Despite this, he should have durability comparable to a casual Yujiro Hanma) Stamina: Extremely High (Showed no pain after having the side of his face torn open, or when Pickle bit most of his shoulder off) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with abstract cutting. Standard Equipment: Katana, Abstract Katana. Intelligence: Genius. Musashi is a battlefield genius. He is extremely perceptive, thoughtful and has immense wisdom over the arts of war, especially sword fighting. He knows every sword fighting technique there is and many others, which can effectively counter just about every other fighting style in the series. He was so skilled with the sword and in battle, that he learned how to cut people without even using his swords and his mind can pick up the signals of people's brains when they prepare to attack. Weaknesses: Musashi rarely goes all out in his fights and usually tests his opponent's strikes and techniques and how effective they are on him. This leaves him extremely vulnerable to paralyzing attacks such as Baki's lower-jaw jabs, Yujiro's immensely powerful punches, Motobe's extreme weapon mastery, etc. Keys: Base | Full Power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Rope Art *'Sword Simulation- 'Is so skilled at sword fighting, he doesn't need to use an actual sword to 'cut' people. While the cut itself is not real, it can still paralyze and cause immense pain to the other characters, only with Yujiro being excluded, as he may be more powerful than Musashi. Doesn't even need to move his hands to be able to 'abstractly cut'. In his fight against Yujiro, Musashi was even able to cause physical wounds with his abstract swords, though such feat is never performed again. Gallery bkmm.png|''Want to be praised as a monster...? It's simple. Make it your way of life.'' bkmm2.png|''Using many weapons is in the man... And the man can't be killed!!'' bkmm4.png|''All the fighting styles'' bkmm3.png bkmm5.png bkmm6.png Others Notable Victories: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece ) Luffy's Profile (7-C versions used, speed equalized) Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) Hyde's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7